


Been Waiting a Lifetime for You

by LegacyAtHeart



Series: Thank You For Loving Me (Josh and Donna AU) [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Dead Irish Writers, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: “Secret Service says there's an INS notation next to your name,” he told her.“What kind of notation?”“U.S. Citizen: N.”Donna almost choked on her drink. “What,” she asked. “They're saying I'm not a U.S. citizen?”___3x15: Dead Irish Writers: Apparently Donna isn't a US citizen and she and Josh talk about whether or not to go public.__In an AU where Donna and Josh are married.





	Been Waiting a Lifetime for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some liberties with this: usually the Secret Service does not have a detail around Deputies, like Josh. But they would know about his and Donna's marriage because, hello. But usually they do not comment on the personal lives of those they protect. If that is wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me. 
> 
> Also, this is what I thought Donna's ring to be like: http://romanovrussia.com/antique/art-deco-diamond-emerald-ring/ or something like that. I like the idea that she could wear it on her right hand during big events. 
> 
> I really want to dive into the relationship she has with the Bartlets and the other character and I think I will soon but for now, I'm focused on Josh and Donna. 
> 
> Title from: "For You" by Rita Ora and Liam Payne
> 
> Characters are not mine! All rights go to Aaron and NBC.

The party was in full swing when Josh arrived, sans Donna and even sans the President and the First Lady. He grabbed a flute of champagne and started his usual rounds. Parties like this were old hat for him and by now he was keenly used to having Donna fluttering around near him, smiling and charming people.

But he didn’t see his wife yet as the First Couple made their entrance. He thought she would beat him there, since she left to get ready before he did, even though he didn’t truly understand that. Granted, she kept her dress away from his prying eyes, but he knew she didn’t need a lot. She was stunning already.

“Joshua,” he heard the President call out.

Josh turned and smiled at them. “Happy birthday, Mrs. B,” he said, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Josh,” Abby replied, returning the gesture. “Where is Donna? She was invited, right,” she asked, turning to her husband, who planned the whole thing.

“Of course she was. Donna was invited, all the women in the West Wing were invited,” the President replied.

“I don’t know what’s keeping her. I will see if I can find her,” Josh said, seeing Amy Grander coming over. He cringed. She was pissed at the lack of women that had higher positions in the campaign. “I’ll go now, excuse me,” he muttered, making a hasty retreat.

He walked out of the party and down the hall, stopping as he saw Donna in the bullpen, putting files away in her red ball gown, with her hair down and swaying along her shoulders. His breath caught seeing her antique diamond and emerald ring on her right ring finger. It suited her dainty fingers and he figured that she could wear it on her right hand for days like this and that’s when it really stuck him what she was doing. She was supposed to be at the party and having fun, not working.

“Donna,” he asked.

“Hello,” she said, looking up. She smiled a little at him. She never could resist him in a tux.

“What are you doing here?” Josh asked, still in a daze.

Donna kept moving as to keep herself busy. She didn’t want her desire for her husband to make her forget where they were.

“Are you having a good time,” she asked, not looking at him anymore.

“The party’s started,” Josh stated dumbly, jerking his thumb back from where he came.

“Is the champagne flowing as smoothly as the badinage? Are there elegant men and beautiful gowns?” she went on, filing some more things.

“The men are in tuxes,” Josh replied.

“'And beautiful gowns,' I said. Not 'in beautiful gowns',” Donna corrected, smiling at him a little.

“What are you doing here,” Josh asked again.

“There's a problem when the Secret Service did its routine background check on the guest list,” Donna replied.

“A problem with what,” Josh asked, thoroughly confused. This never happened before.

“With me,” Donna replied.

“Donna, you work in the White House. You fly with the President. You’re married to me. What's the problem?” Josh asked, smiling as he said the married part.

“The Secret Service does not really know about that,” Donna pointed out quietly.

“They don’t comment on it. They have to know because of where we work,” Josh retorted.

“Well, there’s still an issue with me,” Donna told him.

“Come with me to the party,” Josh said, covertly taking her right hand and caressing her ring.

“Josh, I can’t,” Donna shook her head, though a smile appeared on her face.

“Why,” Josh laughed.

“They’ll shoot me,” Donna replied.

Josh sighed and dropped her hand. He crossed his arms and regarded her. “They didn’t tell you what the problem was,” he asked.

Donna shook her head. “They said they’d get back to me,” she replied.

Josh sighed and grinned at his wife. “Want me to look into it,” he asked.

“Please,” Donna begged, pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

Josh chuckled. “Put those away and go wait in my office. I’ll sneak you some food from the party,” he told her.

“Kay,” Donna smiled. She made it look like she was pulling a file from behind him, leaning over to whisper, “You look really handsome in your tux.”

“And I can’t wait to take this dress of yours off with my teeth,” he replied, sneaking a kiss to her cheek. He pulled back. “You do look beautiful,” he said.

Donna’s cheeks turned a dusty rose color. “Thanks,” she replied, going into his office.

Josh smiled and went to find out just what was with the red tape with his wife.

\--

“Seriously,” Josh asked himself as he walked back to his office. First he was waylaid by Amy and then he found out what the hold up with Donna, and then Amy caught him while he was trying to get something other than olives for Donna.

He walked into his office, seeing his wife play solitaire. She looked miserable. And he could help but feel in her misery because she didn’t deserve a night like this.

“They covered the arrivals on the news. Everyone looked so nice. And happy,” she pouted as he walked over to her, after closing the door.

“I brought some food,” Josh told her.

Donna looked up at him and he winced, seeing the confusion and hurt in her eyes.

“What’s going on,” she asked.

“Well, I-I don't have all the answers, but it's pretty weird, so far,” Josh replied, sitting on the edge of the desk and putting the drink he had next to her.

“What,” Donna asked, taking a sip.

“Secret Service says there's an INS notation next to your name,” he told her.

“What kind of notation?”

“U.S. Citizen: N.”

Donna almost choked on her drink. “What,” she asked. “They're saying I'm not a U.S. citizen?”

“No, it... Yes,” Josh replied, deciding not to lie to her.

That truly stumped her. “I-I don't understand,” she stammered. When he tried to explain, she kept going, “I'm a U.S. citizen. I was born in Minnesota. We moved to Wisconsin. Now, I live in Washington. What the hell happened?”

“A mistake of some kind,” Josh pointed out.

“You think,” Donna snapped as she took another drink.

“We’re sorting it out,” he told her.

“I voted in every election since… I... I paid, by the way, taxes as a citizen of this country. I have a birth certificate and a passport,” she complained.

“It'll just take a few more minutes,” Josh smiled, taking her hand and caressing it.

Donna leaned back in his chair and looked at her ring. “Maybe I can pull out the one time card,” she asked.

“And claim that since you married me, and have your passport and birth certificate, you’re a U.S. citizen,” he guessed, getting up and rubbing her shoulders.

“Which would open up a new can of worms,” she nodded, as if she read that particular book to its end.

“Yeah,” Josh nodded, hugging her from behind.

“Do you ever want to go public,” she asked.

Josh tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes. “Whenever you want to, I’ll be right next to you,” he told her.

“You mean that? You’re okay with the questions that people will ask? About how I might have tricked you into marrying me, especially now that I apparently am not a citizen?  About how I talked you into hiring me, a college dropout, who then left you when her ex came calling? About how you could have been with a real political operative if I didn’t come along?” Donna would have kept going if Josh didn’t turn the chair around and kiss her like she was going off to war.

“Donatella Moss-Lyman, I love you and I wanted this the moment you told me that I might find you valuable. You want to go public? Tell me how and we’ll do it. You want to run to Tahiti? I’ll book the flight and buy the house. You want to move on from my desk? I’ll be right behind you. I will always back your play. You know every morning I wake up next you and thank every higher power you haven’t left me yet. That you love me and want **_me_**. You can have anyone, but you chose me. You have blown me away so many times and I know you will go far. As long I’m with you, I’m happy. I told you when I married you, we’re a team. Let them say what they want to say. I was waiting for a lifetime for you and I didn’t really know love until I found you. And no one can take that away from us. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I just want you. Always,” Josh proclaimed when they pulled away.

Donna blinked back the tears and kissed him again, this time less frantic and more slow, savoring the taste of him. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

“I love you too. And thank you for always sticking up for me and sticking with me. I can never thank you enough for that. And thank you for choosing me,” she replied, hugging him.

Josh kissed her temple as he hugged her. “Thank you for loving me,” he whispered in her ear.

Donna kissed his cheek. “Always,” she replied. She pulled away with her arms around his shoulders. “You said you brought food,” she asked.

Josh laughed and kissed her forehead. “I could only manage olives,” he offered.

Donna twisted her nose but held out her hand for them. He chuckled and gave her the wrapped bundle.

“I’m going to see if they have any other answers. I’ll let you know what I find,” Josh told her. “Then when you do come to the party, we’ll have a dance.”

“Sounds fun,” Donna nodded, as she unfolded the napkin around the olives. Josh kissed her forehead once more before leaving. She smiled and sat back down. She had the best husband.

\--

It wasn’t until much later she walked into the actual party. After she learned exactly **_why_** her citizenship was questioned, she joined Mrs. Bartlet, CJ, and Amy for a couple of glasses of wine. Or course, the universe wasn’t done with her yet as she forgot where she was and who she was with and she mouthed off to Abby.

She found the woman she held in such high esteem with CJ again, watching the band play and the couples dance, and walked over to her, apology in hand. She spared a look at the couples dance and wished she could dance with Josh just once. But that was not what she was there for.

“Mrs. Bartlet,” she asked, putting her hand on the woman’s shoulder.

Abby turned to her and smiled. “Yes,” she asked.

“Excuse me, but I'm so sorry about the way I spoke before,” Donna apologized.

“Oh, don't be. You were good. I've got a surprise for you coming up,” Abby told her.

“Really,” Donna asked, as Josh came up behind her, putting an arm her shoulders. She turned and smiled. “Can I help you,” she asked.

“Excuse me,” Josh smiled to Abby. He turned to his wife. “Donna, you're an American again. INS has a grandfather clause. If you pass a three-part literacy test, an American history exam, and fill out a one-page form, you're back,” he informed her.

“My adopted country,” Donna said, wistfully.  

“Oh, Josh I kind of wished you'd mentioned this before,” Abby said, sounding a bit put upon.  

Josh turned to the first lady confused. “Why,” he asked.

Just as the question left his lips, there was a drumroll and then the band started to play “O, Canada” while two Canadian flags were raised in front of the group. Donna gasped as Josh chuckled, putting his arm now around her waist. He winked at Abby, who nodded to Donna.

“You were very good in there, Donna,” the First Lady told her.

“What the hell is going on,” the President exclaimed as he and Charlie came up behind them.

Abby spun around and shushed him. “Jed,” she hissed.

“I was gone for 45 minutes. They were all Americans when I left,” Jed told her.

“I know exactly how you feel, Mr. President,” Donna told him.

Jed smiled at her as he pulled Abby to speak to her privately. Donna turned to Josh, who was looking at her.

“What,” she asked.

“Nothing, just admiring my beautiful Canadian wife,” he whispered.

Donna laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling she had wrapped in her husband’s embrace. She stepped away after a minute and toasted Abby, smiling broadly at the woman. She turned to Josh and gave him her puppy dog eyes again.

“Is there any food left,” she asked.

“Come on, sit with me and have something to strive off that hangover you’re going to have tomorrow,” he laughed, guiding her to his table.

She smiled at Toby and Sam and chuckled as CJ finally sat down. Josh squeezed her hand under the table and turned to CJ, mocking her less than stellar cover-up of her headache. Donna laughed alongside them as they ate together and drank more wine as a family.

One big, American family.

**Author's Note:**

> I really am setting this up for them to become a team later in the series because it killed me to watch them apart and to understand Josh's feeling of betrayal. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know any and all thoughts


End file.
